Boogie Shower
by Lettie.Piper
Summary: A short story in which you're having a shower and you get walked in on. Brace yourself for some cute German family time! Note: Elias is Holy Roman Empire in this story. He is the same age as Ludwig.


As you walked down the stairs, you couldn't force the memory of the incident that occurred, just minutes ago, out of your head..

You were having a shower and 'Vorwärts Marsch' got into your head. You started to boogie, pumping your fist in the air with the beat! You got into a little dance swinging the top half of your body while humming the tune quietly to yourself.

Knock. Knock.

You didn't hear the knocking as you didn't have your hearing aids in your ears. You turned around facing the rest of the bathroom but your eyes were closed because you were enjoying the beat so much. You couldn't help moving your hips to the beat too and when the song ended in your head you finally opened her eyes. Standing there wide eyed, sweating, and redder than a tomato was Ludwig. He was frozen. His eyes locked with yours.

"GET OUT, GET OUT GET OUT!" You scream. You started laughing hysterically, getting teary-eyed too. "Just-" You couldn't even speak.

Ludwig finally woke up and slowly backed out of the bathroom getting redder. He banged his back on the door, the door handle jabbing his arse.

"ARGH SCHIEßE" Ludwig hurriedly got out after embarrassing himself.

"OW! Watch where you're going arschloch! Anyway I take it the bathroom is free? Why did you leave the shower on?"

"NO WAIT-"

You were frozen after your sudden encounter with Ludwig. Because you couldn't hear anything, you didn't know what was happening outside the door. Another German walked into the bathroom, unzipped his trousers and started urinating. The German looked to the right and noticed you frozen with embarassment.

"Nice bod, toots." He smiled to himself and continued. When the German finished he zipped up his trousers and went to wash his hands. "Oh and uh you might want to uh... wait... Can you even hear me?" You just stared at him. You had no idea what was happening and you couldn't make out what he was saying, you unfroze when you realised who you were looking at. Gilbert fucking Beilschmidt.

"Hmm... Well I'll re-tell you my compliment later, I forgot you had hearing aids! Kesesese" He grinned like an idiot while wiping his hands. "Later toots." He chuckled as he left the room.

Completely shocked by what just happened, you were so red you would've thought you were sunburnt. You decide to finish as quickly as possible, so that you could just get to your room. As soon as you finished, you grabbed your towel and checked outside before heading out. It was all quite traumatizing, but you began to feel better, now that you were clothed.

'What if they've forgotten about what happened?' You were trying to elude yourself, but alas it wasn't working. Because you knew that, if anything, Gilbert was probably grinning about it... Who knew how Ludwig felt.. When you reached the bottom of the stairs you decided to set that memory aside. As you headed to the living room Gilbert walked out of the kitchen, eyes locked on each other and you both stopped.

"Hey..." Harley didn't want to say anything for fear that she would stutter.

"Just thought I should tell you that I said..." Gilbert paused. "Nice bod, toots" He grinned. You weren't surprised. Of course he said that. It IS Gilbert after all. But at the same time... You found it quite... charming?

"Th-Th." You coughed "Thank you Gilbert..." You started to blush a little.

"Kesesesesese! You should see the look on your face right now! Ahhh~ Anyway See ya later toots!" You pass by each other and as Gilbert passes you, he pinches your butt. You jump and you get into a fighting stance. "Also nice ass. KESESESESESEES-" He laughs as he runs up the stairs as You ready your fists. You forgot abnout how… OBNOXIOUS he could be! You just sigh and continue into the living room. "OH! YOUR BOYFRIEND IS WAITING FOR YA!" Boyfriend?! What the hell did he mean? Ludwig? You think about it, but brush it off as Gilbert being an idiot again. As you walk into the living room, you see the back of Ludwig's head.

'Oh god.' You think to yourself. Ludwig was shaking a little bit. You decide to just sit down at the other end of the sofa. It was too awkward for either of you, so you both stayed silent. With your hands between your knees, looking at the wall, you started humming 'Vorwärts Marsch' again. Ludwig glances at you without moving his head, with concerned look upon his facer.

" ...H-... Hey…" Harley stopped humming.

'Oh dear God. What was he going to say?'

"I... I apologize-" He stopped and looked away from you. The embarrassment was too much. "I didn't mean to walk in, I thought Elias had left the shower on..." You started going red... "I- I did knock but then again..."

"Hearing aids.."

"Ja... I'm sorry... I"

"No it's fine Lud..."

"I saw your butt..." You smirked and covered your face with your hands. It was too much.

"You-" You giggled a little. "You saw my butt did you?"

"I'M SORRY OK, I- I DIDN'T MEAN TO THAT'S WHY I STOPPED MOVING I WAS SCARED THA- *cough, cough* I... I was trying to avoid looking away from your eyes."

You started screaming in her head 'WHY ARE YOU SO CUTE BEILSHCMIDT?!'

"It's fine really Lud.. It was an accident!..." You looked away embarrassed. Even thought you felt silly you wanted to laugh really hard.

"But-"

"It's. Fine."

You both sat there awkwardly for a bit, both unable of forming a sentence of speech in your heads. Ludwig was screaming internally, absolutely embarrassed about what he'd done and how he bumped his arse on the door on the way out. You were trying not to laugh and cry, because the situation was too funny. Elias walked into the room and stopped sensing the awkward tension between you both, he tried to walk past without making things worse. Gilbert popped his head out of the door and shouted

"THE TRIO, KNOWN AS: THE AWKWARD MUSKATEERS!"

The 3 of you were startled by his sudden outburst and all 3 looked at his stupid mug as he grinned like the goofball he was. Ludwig was giving him a death stare, You were trying to contain your laughter and Elias signed 'screw you' to his brother.

"Aww come on! You guys it's so quiet in here, let the dogs in or something just please say or do something other than being in silence, you're killin' me over here!" Ludwig lit up like a star when hearing that.

"Yeah you're right I'll bring the cutie- dogs in…" Ludwig left the living room, giving you a chance to breathe and giggle for a while before she lost it.

"You know you could've laughed when he was there." Gilbert said smugly acting as if laughing wouldn't make Ludwig self conscious.

"No way! He'd feel even more embarrassed and ha-ha oh sorry, you guys are so cu- stupid." You coughed and continued. "Anyway, I didn't want him to feel embarrassed!"

"Whatever.." he continued down the hall into the kitchen. You sat there bewildered. This was the cutest family ever and you was glad that you could be here with them. You closed your eyes and laid your head back. This was going to work out. In the end it always did.


End file.
